1. Field
The following description relates to a multi-cell multi-user multiple input multiple output (MIMO) communication system, and more particularly, to technology for enhancing an overall throughput of a communication system when inter-cell interference exists.
2. Description of Related Art
A multiple input multiple output (MIMO) communication system may enhance an overall throughput by effectively using spatial resources. The MIMO communication system may achieve a high throughput through spatial multiplexing.
The MIMO communication system may be classified into a single-user MIMO communication system and a multi-user MIMO communication system, based on a number of terminals being served. The MIMO communication system may also be classified into a single-cell MIMO communication system and a multi-cell MIMO communication system, based on a number of cells.
The following embodiments relate to a multi-cell multi-user MIMO communication system.